The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heliotropium plant, botanically known as Heliotropium sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Heliobu’.
The new Heliotropium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The new Heliotropium cultivar is early flowering and has a compact plant habit.
The new Heliotropium originates from an open pollination in July 2002 of a proprietary selection of Heliotropium arborescens identified as code number ‘B0473-1’, not patented, as the female, or seed parent. The male parent is unknown. The new Heliotropium was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the open pollination in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands in May 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings at Enkhuizen, Netherlands since August 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Heliotropium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.